


Выбирая книгу, включайте свет

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Мы же не делаем ничего такого…— Угу, — уныло кивнул парень.«Всего-лишь незаконно забрались в чужую комнату и пытаемся украсть личную вещь. Совсем ничего такого!»
Relationships: Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran
Kudos: 1





	Выбирая книгу, включайте свет

— Скажи, пожалуйста, Мэйвис — а что мы ищем? — поинтересовался Джонатан, проведя пальцем по корешку древней, как сам её хозяин, книги.

Молодая вампирша, разглядывающая содержимое другого стеллажа, обернулась и терпеливо ответила:

— Мы ищем книгу.

— Ну, я как бы это уже понял. Но зачем нам искать её в личных покоях твоего отца?

«Он же мне потом голову оторвёт…»

— Ничего папа делать с тобой не будет! — махнула рукой Мэйвис. Она выбрала из стопки две книжицы и теперь просматривала их содержание. — Мы же не делаем ничего такого…

— Угу, — уныло кивнул парень.

«Всего-лишь незаконно забрались в чужую комнату и пытаемся украсть личную вещь. Совсем ничего такого!»

— Книги, Джонни, для того и созданы, — заметила вампирша, вырывая из одной из них лист.

— Ты что делаешь?!

— Тс-с! — Мейвис прижала к губам мужа палец. — Ты что, нас же услышат!

— Ну вот зачем ты это сделала?

— Ой, не грузись! У папы столько этих фолиантов, он половину из них открывал лишь раз в жизни — когда приносил сюда. Зато смотри, что я нашла, — она помахала листком у его носа.

— Это оно?

— Ну… я плохо в темноте различаю… да, вроде…

— Лады, некогда смотреть! Идём отсюда, пока не засекли. В комнате почитаем.

* * *

— Мэйвис, детка, можно полюбопытствовать?

— Да, конечно! — вампирша отвлеклась от мышиного супа и напряглась. Голос отца был странным. А это, как правило, не предвещало ничего хорошего.

Вместо того, чтобы сказать то, за чем пришёл, вампир подошёл к дочери и обнял сзади.

— Я так счастлив, — выдохнул он.

— Чему, папочка? — пропыхтела Мэйвис, придавленная отцовским телом.

— Как чему? В семье появится младой вампирёнок! Разве это не чудо?

Мэйвис удалось, наконец, вырваться, и она посмотрела на Дракулу с явным недоумением:

— Какой вампирёнок? О чём ты?

В ответ вампир протянул дочери старую книгу:

— Вот, тут был вырван лист. Доча, не нужно скрывать от меня такие новости!

— Пап, постой! — до вампирши дошло. — Это… это не то, о чём ты подумал! Нет никакого вампирёнка!

Девушка потратила полчаса на убеждения. Дракула выглядел слегка разочарованным:

— Ну вот, а я то внучка увидеть надеялся… Кстати, а зачем тебе тогда нужно было пособие для беременных?

— Да я его с поваренной книгой перепутала! Хотела сюрприз сделать тебе… Кстати, а зачем тебе нужно было это пособие?

Дракула замялся и замолчал.

— Нужно было, — выдохнул он и растворился в ночи.

Мэйвис пожала плечами и продолжила готовку. Странный какой-то отец в последнее время…


End file.
